1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, and a program for manufacturing an electronic device, which are specifically applicable to a solder reflow process by which electronic components are mounted on a tape substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a semiconductor device, there is a process for mounting, for example semiconductor chips on a circuit substrate of a COF (Chip On Film) module, a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) module, and others, by a reflow method.
FIG. 8 is a view illustrating the conventional method of manufacturing an electronic device.
As shown in FIG. 8, during the reflow process, there are provided heater zones 111 to 113 and a cooling zone 114 along the right arrow in the transport direction of a tape substrate 101. Here, during the reflow process, if peak heat is suddenly applied, reflow cracks may be generated in a bonding member such as an adhesive between the tape substrate 101 and a semiconductor chip or the semiconductor chip itself, or solder bonding by the solder paste may not be carried out well. For this reason, preheating is applied in the heater zones 111, 112 and the peak heat is applied in the heater zone 113. The peak heat is indicated by a solder melting point+α. Furthermore, the reflow method in the reflow process can employ an air-heating method using the hot-air circulating method, a lamp heating method, a far infrared ray method and others.
When terminals of the semiconductor chip are bonded onto the wires of the circuit substrate by means of melting the solder paste, the semiconductor chip is fixed on the circuit substrate by means of cooling in the cooling zone 114. In the cooling zone 114, a method of circulating low temperature air has been studied.
When the reflow process is carried out on the tape substrate 101, the reflow process may be carried out on a tape substrate 101 in which circuit substrates having different product pitches are arranged. The product pitch means a mounting interval of ICs and the like mounted on the circuit substrates. In this case, the processing time in each heater zone 111 to 113 corresponds to each product pitch.
However, in the method of matching the processing time in each heater zone 111 to 113 to each product pitch, every time the product pitches are different, the processing time in each heater zone 111 to 113 has to be set, thus hindering improvements in productivity.
For example, spot heating may be carried out in correspondence with each product pitch by employing a laser heating method, but since the heating process using laser heating is partial at best, the heating cannot be carried out on several units simultaneously.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for manufacturing an electronic device, a method of manufacturing an electronic device and a program for manufacturing an electronic device in which a reflow process can be carried out on several units and improved productivity can be accomplished.